


Good Morning

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: A rainy and relaxing morning with Ethan and Luz.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Good Morning

The pitter-patter of the rainfall against the windowsill awakens her senses, like a lilting song serenading her awake. She rubs away the blurry vision, and with half-hooded eyes, peers at the source of the sound. The gap between the curtains provides a view of the mass of grey clouds painted against former blue skies.

She doesn’t miss the sun rays this morning, instead, she sinks further into the warmth of her pillow, basking in the peaceful serenity. She breathes in the cool air, savoring the earthy, pleasant smell of the rainfall. The world around her seems to be at a standstill, not a trace of trepidation, just the harmonious tranquility encompassing her.

Luz’s eyes settle on the clothes she and Ethan hastily peeled off hours before, now lying scattered on the floor. A wicked smile spreads across her face as she remembers every spine-tingling touch and sound, the very essence of their love shared. It’s easy to slip back into the memory, just the thought of his name alone is enough to invigorate the fondness her soul feels for the man beside her. And just one look leaves her breathless, rousing the euphoric frenzy only he can awaken.

She gently turns over on her side to gaze at Ethan’s sleeping form. He’s sprawled out on his back, lips slightly parted as he respires a soft melody of relaxed breaths. The very blissful vision of deep slumber. His sleek, thick dark hair is tousled in careless disarray, and she feels the urge to comb her fingers through it, to feel the softness of it. One hand lays on his heaving chest, while the other rests between his body and hers.

The comforter is haphazardly entangled around their lower limbs, giving her a full view of every defined muscle of his body. Her eyes travel his solid frame, from the exposed and titillating grooves of his Adonis belt, to the contours of his abs, the curvature of his firm pecs, and up toward the sharp shape of his unshaven jawline.

Her gaze lingers on his rosy lips, remembering the taste of them, the smoothness of them as they devoured hers and other parts of her body. She continues the enthralling journey further up to the straight shape of his Grecian nose and the faint sprinkle of freckles along the bridge of it.

She feels her heart skip a beat at the blue eyes now staring back at her. Those eyes that captivate her time and time again. The blue skies are painted in them, more vivid than she remembers, bursting alive as the crinkles form on the outer corners of them. They never fail to pull her in, especially on mornings like this, when it’s just the two of them nuzzled close together without interruption.

"Good morning," Ethan mumbles groggily.

His slight shiver causes her to reach for the plush comforter at their feet, covering them for warmth from the chilly air. He brings his left hand over her waist, fingers curling to bring her closer against him.

She mirrors his infectious soft smile and plants a chaste kiss to his chest before lying her head on the warmth of it, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat a soothing melody to her ear. She desires nothing more than to listen to it forever. Being this close, she relishes the enthralling aroma of his skin, the lingering traces of his woodsy-and-citrus-scented body wash.

"Good morning." She sighs blissfully, uttering a quiet moan as he threads his fingers through her long hair, the caressing motion nearly lulling her into a dream.

Her finger draws slow circles against his chest, causing the muscles to jolt beneath her touch. Their eyes connect, and he cranes his neck forward to pepper tender kisses on the tip of her nose, both cheeks, her eyelids, and forehead. Her heart swells at the silent adoration. She circles both arms around his waist, shifting her body closer that she’s practically lying on top of him.

They don’t feel the need to speak another word. This moment alone, as they lay in each other’s arms in the lazy calmness, breathing the same air, engulfed by each other’s body warmth, is enough. Her head lightly moves up and down with every breath he inhales and exhales—the beautiful, simple rhythm between lovers.

The only other sound accompanying them is the continuous drumming rain, which only seems to get heavier by the minute, the perfect excuse to stay entangled together in their bed for the remainder of the day.

They shut their eyes, almost simultaneously, and slowly drift off to a blissful dream, comforted by the sound of the rain and each other’s arms.


End file.
